


Across the Miles

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-15
Updated: 2000-12-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A snowstorm causes Toby to be out of town when an important milestone happens.  Sequel toAcross A Crowded Room





	Across the Miles

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

See part 1 for disclaimer.

 

It seemed that the flight took forever. Toby wondered if his children would be graduating from college by the time he got back to Washington. Finally he was back in Washington. He was able to get to the hospital.

Josh was standing in the corridor when Toby got there. "How is she?" Toby asked.

"She's fine. She went to sleep a few minutes ago. So I thought I'd leave."

"Josh, I can't think you enough for doing this."

"Just pay the medical bills from where she broke my hand." Josh laughed.

"Okay." Toby said.

He opened the door and walked into the darkened room. Toby walked over to the bed, and sat down beside her. It was very good to be home. He brushed her hair back from her face, and then kissed her lips.

"Hi, Toby." CJ murmured.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. How long have you been here." She asked as she started to sit up.

"Not long." He took her hand in his. "How are the babies?"

"They're fine. What time is it?"

"Eight thirty."

"They are going to bring them in here at nine."

"So I get to see them then."

"Yes, and we need to discuss names."

"Okay." Toby said as he bent to kiss her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just before the babies were brought in, they decided on names. "You're very anxious to see them." CJ said.

"Weren't you?"

"I would say I was relieved."

"Was it difficult?"

"I don't really remember."

"Okay, you still haven't told me if they are boys or girls."

"One of each."

"Wait a minute you told me on the phone..."

"I was having some fun with you. It's a boy and a girl."

"That wasn't very funny you know. First you threaten to kill me. Now you tease me about this."

"Yes."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Love me." CJ laughed.

"I do love you."

"I love you too." CJ said as the door opened. A nurse brought the babies in and placed one in Toby's arms and the other in CJ's.

"Judging from the color of the blanket, I'm holding our son." Toby said.

"Yes, you are." CJ said as she held their daughter.

"Andrew Brian?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, and Alicia Brianna." CJ said. "Andrew was born first."

"I thought so. He's just a little bigger than she is."

"Do you want to hold her?" CJ asked.

"Yeah." Toby said as he hand Andrew to her and took Alicia from CJ.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Toby took CJ and the babies home from the hospital. After laying their sleeping children in their cribs, they sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Toby said.

"Don't worry about it." CJ said as she snuggled against him. "I understand why you weren't."

"I shouldn't have gone."

"Toby we had no way of knowing you would get snowed in. If that hadn't happened you would have been here by the time they were born."

"I should have been here."

"I'm not going to be able to convince you that I understand?"

"No."

"Okay." CJ said and kissed his cheek.

"So you didn't threaten to kill me, and tease me about what the babies are because I wasn't there?"

"I would have threatened to kill you if you had been there. I probably would have said you were never touching me again." CJ laughed. "I've changed my mind about that."

"Good."

"As for the other, I wouldn't have been able to say that, if you had been here, would I?" CJ said sweetly.

"No you wouldn't have."

"It was fun." CJ said.

"For you maybe. I didn't find it very amusing."

"So you have said."

"You seem to enjoy teasing me."

"You're a very good target."

"Okay."

"You really are."

"I think you have proven that."

"And you are wondering what you are going to do with me."

"Yes, and I know what your answer will be."

"What?"

"I should love you."

"Yes you should." CJ said softly.

"You're getting tired?"

"Yeah."

"You should go lay down."

"I don't want to."

"So you're just going to go to sleep here?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Toby said as he held her. She was asleep within a few minutes. She was laying against his shoulder. He placed one of the pillows from the couch on his lap. He laid her head against the pillow, and stroked her hair as she slept.

When CJ awakened two hours later, she found that she was laying on the couch. Sometime while she was sleeping, Toby had covered her with a blanket, and left the room. She wondered where he was, although she thought she had a good idea.

She walked into the nursery, and found him sitting in the rocking chair. "Have they woken up at all?" CJ asked.

"No, they haven't." Toby said as she sat down on the floor in front of him. "You didn't have to sit down there. You could have sat here."

"You were going to get up and let me sit down?" CJ laughed.

"No." Toby smirked.

"I didn't think so. You seemed a little pensive when I came in here."

"Yeah."

"What were you thinking?"

"I was just wondering what other parts of their lives I'm going to miss."

"Nothing." CJ said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am."

"Okay." Toby said as he stroked her hair.

"I think they are going to wake up soon."

"How do you know that."

"Mother's intuition." CJ laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"I think they are going to be hungry soon."

"I don't even want to know how you know that, do I?"

"No." CJ said as she got up, and sat down on his lap. "Is this better?"

"Yes, it is. I've missed this."

"So have I." CJ said and they started to kiss. Almost as soon as they started to kiss, one of the babies started to cry. "I guess we should put this on hold." CJ said as she got up. She picked up Alicia. "I think she is hungry." CJ said as she motioned for Toby to get up.

"What?"

"Get up. I need to feed her."

"Okay." Toby said

CJ sat down on the chair. Shortly after she begun to feed Alicia, Andrew started to cry as well.

Toby picked Andrew up and held him. "I think he is hungry too."

"Yeah."

"I wonder what they are going to be like." Toby wondered aloud.

"The children?" CJ asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, if they are anything like their father, they are going to be a handful." CJ laughed.

"I could say the same about you."

"I'm certain you can." CJ laughed.

"You enjoying doing this don't you?"

"What, teasing you?"

"Yes."

"You know I do. It adds some much needed levity to your otherwise dour existence."

Toby just rolled his eyes at her in response.

"You do have to admit I make you laugh." CJ said.

"Yes you do."

CJ got up to place Alicia back in her crib.

"I'll take her." Toby said.

"She's asleep again." CJ said.

"That's okay." Toby said as he handed Andrew to her. She handed Alicia to him. Later, they walked from the room together.

"They're wonderful, aren't they?" CJ said.

"Yeah, they are." Toby said as he slipped his arms around her. "I'll be there next time."

"Next time? Don't you think you are getting ahead of yourself. Alicia and Andrew are barely two days old, and you are talking of having another child. I'm rethinking what I said right now."

"What exactly are you rethinking?"

"The part about letting you touch me again."

Toby caressed her cheek. "I'm sure you'll change your mind."

CJ turned her head, and kissed the palm of his hand. "I'm certain you would be able to persuade me to."

 

The end.

  

  


End file.
